The invention relates to heat sinks and a method of attaching a heat sink to a device in order to allow the heat sink to draw heat away from the device. In particular, the invention relates to a heat sink which can be mounted and dismounted with minimum insertion force and which has a resilient holding member for securing the heat sink to the device, and to a method of mounting the heat sink.
It is commonly known in the art to connect a heat sink to various mechanical or electrical machines or devices in order to draw heat away from the machine or device. Many electronic devices fail if the temperature of the device rises above a particular temperature. Specifically, integrated circuits, capacitors, power amplifiers and other electronic components generate heat as electric current passes through the component. That heat must be dissipated in order to allow the device to operate normally.